


roadhead

by orphan_account



Series: a weird turn of events [2]
Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Blow Jobs in a Car, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Confusion, Spock is confused and upset: the fic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "has anyone ever given you roadhead, before?""oh, yeah, igiveroadhead all the time, dude."
Relationships: Cody Ko/Spock
Series: a weird turn of events [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657375
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	roadhead

**Author's Note:**

> I have no fucking clue how to tag this.

" _has anyone ever given you roadhead, before?_ " was a very random question and sort of completely out of the blue for cody to ask. although by no means was it **suspicious.**

(at first.)

spock honestly thought he was just asking him something so it wasn't so quiet in the fucking car. sure, there was music, but still.

so he answered back with, "oh, yeah, i _give_ roadhead all the time, dude." he expected a chuckle or for cody to say something to continue the bit.

cody did not continue the bit.

"so, no, then."

"uh... why?" spock glanced over at cody, who sat there and looked back at him, waiting for an answer.

_seemingly._

so spock sorta sarcastically asked, "what, are you offering or something?"

and cody responded with, "i mean, i'm trying to." and then _still_ didn't laugh.

he kept a completely straight face. (maybe that's a bad choice of words given the circumstances, but you get the idea.)

"so, you down?"

he has to be fucking with him.

he just has to be.

he's probably expecting spock to say something to break conversation, to ask questions, say anything that would indicate that this is weird.

or maybe he's just talking out of his ass.

spock doesn't know.

"yeah, sure, whatever dude, why not." 

but hopefully, cody will just shut up. because spock really doesn't want to think about cody blowing him again. and everything it implies about himself at 9 in the morning.

he just wants to get to the fucking studio, he wants to get some work done, and he wants to forget about how weird cody's being.

the last thing on that list probably isn't going to happen. he's definitely not forgetting how weird cody is being, but he can hope.

and maybe it's because he's thought about _that thing_ that happened over the weekend in the past few days a lot more than he would like to admit. or maybe it's because cody was serious and is now unzipping spock's pants. but regardless, if there was a moment to stop and laugh at how absurd of a situation this was, it's passed. and if there was a moment to stop this, it'd be now, while cody has spock's dick in his hand.

spock isn't going to take this moment to stop it, though. he's going to let this play out, and he's not entirely sure why.

cody hummed, "ready?"

"yeah, i guess."

spock groaned when cody took him into his mouth.

all he can think about is how his mouth feels exactly like he remembers. he'd assumed it felt better than it would otherwise because he'd been smoking that night. (it wouldn't be the first time sex was better because he was high.)

he let one hand fall from the wheel and tangle itself into cody's hair and he hummed in response, which felt really good.

better than it had any right to.

cody steadily took more into his mouth, stopping a few times to lick up the side and tease the sensitive roll of skin on the head. his hand worked what wasn't in his mouth, until his mouth pressed against his fingers around the base of spock's dick.

the hand in cody's hair tightened when he did that and spock could feel the familiar rumble from cody's throat around his dick.

it was a lot.

his mouth was so hot, almost burning. and spock didn't really mean to, but he couldn't help how his hips stuttered and fucked up into his mouth. it was just so much, but the slowness of it made it not enough.

all of this was... distracting.

the loud vibrating from those little indents lining the roads made spock jump.

"shit."

spock was suddenly very aware of himself - much more than he previously was at least - and where he was.

and where he was was in a car.

on the open road.

his hand tightened in hair and roughly pulled cody off, "fuck, we're so lucky there isn't a cop around, shit."

after a moment he clumsily stuffed his dick back into his pants and re-did the zipper as best as he can, one-handed. it looked kinda awkward but his dick wasn't out anymore.

spock felt his heart beating in his chest. it felt like his heart could've beaten its way through his ribs and out of his chest. they could've been caught, he feels like they could still be caught.

spock tried to quickly mutter something of an apology to cody, but cody seemed nonplussed by it all. a bit surprised, yeah, but not bothered.

and much calmer than spock.

they didn't say much to each for the rest of the drive to the studio.

it wasn't a long drive by any means, but it wasn't exactly a comfortable one either.

—

almost as soon as he parked the car, cody motioned towards spock's still half-hard dick and asked, "want me to finish that?"

"sure." spock agreed, somewhat awkwardly.

"you can be kinda rough with me if you want. take control a little." cody quickly pulled spock's dick out of his pants and rolled his thumb over the head. "noel wasn't lying when he said i like it."

"what?"

"at the party, when-" 

_oh_

"uh, yeah, that." **_fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_** "so just, like, pull your hair or something?"

cody smiled, "yeah you can definitely do that." he leaned forward, mouthing at the head. "i'd definitely like it if you did."

"yeah, ok. i can do that."

he kept one of this hands at the base of his dick and took as much of it into his mouth as quickly as possible not bothering to start so slow this time. spock put his hand back in cody's hair. just like he did earlier - aside from the whole 'driving with the other hand thing'.

he gave an experimental tug to cody's hair and was met with that familiar feel of cody moaning around him.

_take control a little_ , he'd said.

maybe spock could do that. he could just grip his hair a bit more firmly or make him move a little faster.

just push cody's head down, further on his dick, really feel that heat he hates to crave. then pull him back up, much harder than he needs to, for fun.

or maybe for punishment. (because honestly fuck cody for bringing all this shit back up when spock just wanted to pretend it never happened.

sure, he could've easily said 'no' and cody wouldn't have pushed it. but cody still started all this bullshit by offering to blow him.

and he did that _**twice**_.)

he could probably take more than 'a little control'. he could take a lot of control.

honestly, cody would no doubt just fucking take it and like it.

so spock does take control. he gets a little rough, just like cody asked, and just like he thought, cody loves it.

there's some urge to pull him off. ask if he likes it. make him admit how much he likes it, that he's enjoying this ~~just as much as spock is~~. but it's an urge he won't act on.

that would be too much like the first time.

he guesses it doesn't really matter if he would've said something. spock's not sure if whatever he'd say would make any sense. he's pretty close to cumming at this point.

by the time he does, he's too out of it to let go. so, ends up holding cody's head in place.

cody tried to swallow as much of it as he could, but sputtered a bit, which given his position wasn't surprising.

at some point spock loosened his hand and at some point cody sat up.

then they just sat there, quietly. just like at the party.

that fucking stupid party.

everything comes back to it.

spock doesn't know why he keeps agreeing. he was high the first time, fine, whatever. why did agree this time? he wasn't pressured to. he didn't feel pressured to. but still he did it. he let his friend blow him _again._

he wished he didn't.

he wouldn't be confused. he wouldn't want to "punish" cody - whatever the fuck that was supposed to mean. like seriously, what was he punishing him for? _blowing him?!?_

he wouldn't be frustrated with cody, or himself, if he just turned down the offer.

but he didn't. and now he wants to put his hand through the windshield or the dash or something.

something to distract from **that.**

cody cleared his throat. "it was fun," he tried, and sure, now it wasn't completely silent, but it was still pretty tense. "doing this again, i mean."

_it wasn't._

"uh huh." 

_it_ really _wasn't fun._

"so anyway. uh, thanks for the ride, man." cody said kinda awkwardly.

"yep."

and then he got out of the car.

but spock didn't.

which gave spock space to think.

he'd been able to deny to cody and noel (and even himself sometimes) that he remembered _that_ night. _it_ hadn't really come up again in the few days since, which spock was thankful for.

sure, cody and noel made a few jokes: a few comments alluding to _it._ but neither tried to start an actual conversation about it.

he wasn't sure how to bring it up in a serious way. he wasn't sure that he wanted to at all. so far he'd acted like nothing happened, like it really was just a silly joke.

but now he couldn't do that. he couldn't pretend that shit didn't happen. because now it's happened _twice_. and he couldn't just deny remembering that anymore. he basically admitted he did.

and now cody definitely fucking knew he remembered, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back bitch. I have too many of these started to just not finish them so expect like 5 more of these, minimum. Also, I do accept constructive criticism. I'd love to know what you think of this.


End file.
